Inmortales
by aquariistrike
Summary: Historia que envuelve personajes OC dentro del universo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure


(ESP) 15 Min Of Flame

La historia a continuación comienza el mes de marzo del día 15, año desconocido, siglo XXI, dentro del primer universo de la saga de JoJo, luego de los eventos de "Stone Ocean" y "Vento Aureo", como una línea de tiempo en la cual Jolyne Kujo, Jotaro Kujo y compañeros lograron derrotar a Enrico Pucci antes de que su Stand "C-Moon" logrará evolucionar a "Made in Heaven". Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia está relacionado directamente con los personajes de la historia original y los segundos nunca aparecerán en esta en su totalidad.

A las dos de la madrugada, en el borde de una pequeña ciudad cercano al puerto, de una isla del Reino Unido, el frio de la noche acechaba luego de que una corta lluvia humedeciera las calles, formando pequeños charcos dentro de los baches del asfalto y haciéndola brillar contra la luz amarilla de los faros. Los edificios, aunque remodelados en su mayoría, por fuera conservaban el antiguo aspecto inglés, conjunto a ciertas cantidades de moho y pintura caída o con moho, producido por el constante golpe de la brisa del mar.

En una avenida de tres calles, a su derecha llevando al muelle, al centro guiando hacía un boulevard y a la izquierda una calle que llevaba al mismo centro de la ciudad. En esta última, una mujer en sus treintas corría pavorosa hacía la avenida y girándose sin pensarlo a la calle del muelle, corriendo por la acera, sudando y jadeando, el miedo la invadía mientras se cubría su hombro derecho ensangrentado, sus pasos se volvieron torpes y repentinamente se dejo caer de espaldas contra la pared del edificio más cercano y la sangre de su hombro bañando de rojo los muros. Levanto la cabeza como si intentara ver algo pero su visión solo parecía nublarse y llenarse de lágrimas, murmuraba gemidos de dolor y palabras incomprensibles mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su abdomen, la mujer estaba embarazada, de al menos seis o siete meses de gestación.

Pisadas se escuchan a lo lejos desde la dirección en la que ella intentaba alejarse, esto la hizo sobresaltarse, pero se le hizo imposible reincorporarse y seguir corriendo, huyendo de lo que la perseguía. Los pasos se volvieron cada vez más claros y la silueta de un hombre alto, de al menos dos metros, se formaba entre las tenues luces de la calle, la mujer veía horrizada dicha silueta, balbuceaba quejidos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, usaba todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero solo logro moverse unos cuantos centímetros, luego de esto su cuerpo tembló repentinamente, abriendo la boca como si intentara tomar una gran bocanada de aire, perdiendo el conocimiento y su cabeza, golpeando contra la pared.

El hombre estaba ya en la esquina de la avenida, al menos a unos cuatro metros de distancia de la mujer, parándose sobre un faro su figura se mostraba ante su víctima sin conocimiento. Poseía una cara larga y enjuta como la de un caballo, los huesos se le marcaban en la barbilla y en las mejillas, ojos negros y pequeños, su nariz también larguirucha, su cabello, largo y negro cubría sus orejas y caía sobre su hombro derecho de manera trenzada. Sus ropas, amedrentadas, se hacían ver más viejas que el que las usaba, una remera azul ennegrecida por el uso, con varios orificios y mugre al igual que sus pantalones de mezclilla, no cargaba zapatos, sus pies descalzos parecían haber adoptado la suciedad como calceta. Aun a pesar de su completa vista de vagabundo, estaba muy sano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observaba a su víctima desfallecida.

¡Finalmente cometiste un error! – exclamó una voz masculina del otro lado de la calle frente a él – Y pensar que creímos que nunca te atraparíamos ¡Sucio vampiro! – dijo de nuevo este.

El hombre se sobresalta y mira otra silueta acercarse frente a él, en instantes su cara se torna tensa levantando las comisuras de los labios y tensando sus dientes unos contra los otros, tal como un caballo relinchando enojado. "¿Un policía?" Se pregunto a si mismo mientras esperaba a que alguna luz de la calle le permitiera identificar al invitado no deseado, "No puede ser un policía… me llamo vampiro" al tener esta realización, el hombre da un paso hacia atrás y se encorva tal cual si fuera un animal a punto de saltar hacia su presa, con sus piernas separadas y dobladas al igual que sus brazos, observando la silueta mostrarse con el faro de la calle así como este la cruzaba.

Un hombre de al menos un metro setenta usando pantalones y sweater deportivo de un azul marino oscuro, se cubría la cabeza con la capucha del sweater y sus ojos con lentes de sol de un cristal rojizo.

¡¿Cómo pudieron encontrarme!? ¡Hice todo lo que pude para perderlos! ¡Dímelo! ¡Speedwagon! – gritaba enfurecido el hombre de pelo largo, entre más el otro hombre se acercaba, más este comenzaba a perder sus estribos, así como su respiración se tornaba agitada.

Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien tiene malos recuerdos del lugar donde nació – le dijo el hombre de la capucha, retirándola de su cabeza lentamente así como se quitaba las gafas con la mano izquierda, para mostrar un rostro más o menos redondo, pelo negro corto y ojos verdes, con una nariz y orejas pequeñas, el hombre miro al asesino así como mordía una de las patas de sus lentes – En cuanto a tu pregunta… Nunca te perdimos, no por completo, sabíamos que estabas aquí, cazando gente inocente, lo que no teníamos era la manera de encontrarte – Le confiesa el hombre de las gafas de sol.

El otro sujeto al escuchar esto, da un resoplido de exasperación lleno de ira, seguía rechinando sus dientes por lo que un poco de su saliva comenzaba a salirse de su boca. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y más, miraba a la mujer desmayada en la acera y luego al hombre en la calle.

Parece que te quedaste corto de opciones, Damián – menciona otra voz masculina, detrás del asesino a unos pocos metros de él.

El hombre se impacienta al escuchar una segunda persona acercarse a él, llamándolo por su nombre y volteándose para mirar detrás de su espalda, otro hombre al menos un poco más alto que el de las gafas, también con un traje deportivo, el hombre de las gafas se mueve hacia adelante, provocándolo más. Arrinconado, el gigante de dos metros se lanza a la huida por la derecha, dando un resoplido escandaloso mientras corría, con una pequeña risa ahogada en sus propios nervios, mira repetidas veces hacía atrás para notar que los hombres que lo acorralaron no lo estaban siguiendo.

No deberíamos dejárselo tan fácil, Zabi – dijo el hombre que estaba antes detrás el asesino.

No te preocupes Evans, Honey y Bonnie están del otro lado del muelle esperándolo – le responde esté mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Evans asintió con la cabeza y lo acompaño hasta donde estaba la mujer, su respiración era lenta y forzada, su hombro tenía una herida profunda con 3 agujeros de donde la sangre no paraba de brotar.

Llamare a una ambulancia ¿Puedes hacer algo mientras llegan? – Le pregunta Zabi a Evans mientras saca un teléfono desde el bolsillo izquierdo del sweater, sujetando los lentes desde una de sus patas con los dientes y comienza a marcar.

No creo que pueda hacer mucho, el solo hecho de que siga viva cargando consigo un bebe, es increíble de por sí, pero dudo que llegue al hospital con vida – confiesa Evans, quitándose la capucha y frotándose la cabeza. Su cara rustica, marcando un hombre en sus treinta visualmente, su cabello, corto, en puntas y con flequillo, de color blanco, con piercings en las negros en las orejas y en la ceja derecha, nariz definida, además de cuatro tatuajes definidos de mándalas encerrados en rombos alrededor de su cuello.

Evans se acerco a la mujer levantándose las mangas del sweater de sus brazos, estos también tatuados con dos grandes dibujos de mándalas encerrados en rombos alrededor de todo el brazo izquierdo y derecho. Cerrando los ojos, estiro los brazos y los apunto hacía la mujer como si tratara de rezar un mantra, al poco tiempo, un sonido agudo, como el de una pequeña turbina aumentando su velocidad se apoderaba del silencio de la fría noche.

 _Drawing Flowers_ – murmuro Evans, recitando estas palabras, los mándalas tatuados en sus brazos y en su cuello comenzaron a brillar con un color blanco y a los pocos segundos, hilos de energía comenzaron a brotar de sus brazos y sus manos como si fueran una especie de liquido pegajoso, caían en decenas, posándose sobre la mujer, los hilos comenzaron a vibrar una vez la tocaron y al momento en que Evans tomo una bocana de aire, los hilos siguieron fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo y se adentraban dentro de la piel de la mujer.

Mientras Evans hacía esto, Zabi se comunicaba con la ambulancia, conversando con la recepcionista del hospital del pueblo mientras mordisqueaba la pata de los lentes cuando la mujer le preguntaba por los datos y la condición de la mujer embarazada. Cuando Zabi cuelga el teléfono, Evans abre los ojos de par en par, impresionado y asustado, frunce el seño girando su vista a Zabi y este se queda congelado.

No me gusta tu es cara – menciona Zabi.

Tiene sus motivos – le responde Evans – La mujer se encuentra en una condición crítica como pensaba, pero el bebe se encuentra bien, puedo mantenerlo con vida hasta que lleguemos al hospital pero… - Se detuvo, trago saliva y continuo – Hay algo en el hombro de esta mujer y se siente como un Stand – Finalizo este, mirando de nuevo a Zabi, sorprendido y asustado.

Un vampiro… ¿Con un Stand? – Preguntaba Zabi, agachándose y acercándose a la mujer, rompiendo sobre la ropa cercana al hombro herido, confirmando las sospechas de Evans.

Un reloj digital, del tamaño de un plato pequeño con forma circular y bordes rojos, con tres cables de aspecto metálico también rojos que ataban este a su víctima, en el panel del reloj, señalaba una cuenta regresiva marcando "13:37" en la pantalla y contando hacía atrás.

Parece una bomba, maldición – dijo Zabi suspirando.

¿En qué momento la puso? – le pregunta Evans.

Probablemente es un Stand que se activa cuando el usuario toca algo, debió haberlo activado cuando en cuanto lo interrumpí, por eso salió corriendo, no estaba huyendo de nosotros, si no de la explosión – respondía Zabi sentándose en la acera mientras tocaba con la mano derecha el Stand incrustado en el hombro de la mujer.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? No puedo salvar a los al mismo tiempo y si me concentro en intentar detener la bomba no podré salvar al bebe – menciona Evans agitado por la situación.

Cambio de planes – responde Zabi – No hay tiempo de capturar al vampiro, debemos cazarlo y esperar que la bomba desaparezca una vez el este muerto – termina de decir este con un tono de voz más serio mientras se colocaba los lentes otra vez.

A la distancia, en dirección al muelle por donde el vampiro se dio a la huída, se escucha el sonido ensordecedor de una explosión y el suelo tiembla levemente, el sonido de las olas del mar nocturno chocando contra el muelle es callado por sirenas de autos y gritos de los residentes que hace pocos momentos dormían tranquilos en sus camas, luces encendiéndose en todas las casas y uno que otro vecino salía despavorido de su morada con apenas una bata de dormir y total confusión, preguntándose exactamente qué había sucedido.

¡Bonnie y Honey estaban en esa dirección! – grito Evans a Zabi y este respondió con una mueca de frustración mientras se levantaba de la acera – Ve por el Zabi, yo cuidare a la mujer, una vez venga la ambulancia llamare a Heater para que los ayude ¡Ve! ¡Ya! – le continuo gritando y Zabi sin contestarle se lanza a la carrera hacía el muelle.


End file.
